


И снова с начала

by Cunla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: Даже в мире, где первые обращенные к тебе слова родственной души написаны на теле, можно получить запутанную историю знакомства.





	

Большой обеденный зал Хогвартса шумел сотнями голосов и подавлял своим величием одиннадцатилетнего Оливера. Тот едва удерживал рот закрытым и крутил головой, стараясь ухватить взглядом все вокруг. Старшекурсники, сидящие напротив, смеялись, хлопали друг друга по плечам и перекрикивались через стол. А слева рыжеволосый лопоухий мальчик с худым лицом скрупулезно выковыривал фрукты из каши. И делал он это с таким смиренно-раздраженным лицом, будто завтракал у себя дома, а фрукты добавили в кашу ему назло. Оливер хмыкнул и тронул мальчика за рукав мантии.  
– Привет, я – Оливер, – и улыбнулся.  
Рыжий окинул его быстрым внимательным взглядом и протянул руку для пожатия. «Как взрослый», подумал Оливер и поспешно вытер вспотевшую от волнения ладонь о штанину, прежде чем ответить на рукопожатие.  
– Персиваль Уизли, – чопорно представился мальчик, Оливера развеселила его серьезность. – Я запомнил тебя во время распределения.  
– Здорово. А я плохо запоминаю имена. Можно звать тебя Перси?  
Мальчик благосклонно кивнул и придвинулся ближе к Оливеру.  
– Я каждый день тренирую память. Учу считалки и стихи. Хорошая память очень важна для учебы. Хочешь, я дам тебе книгу с упражнениями?  
– Ага, – сказал Оливер, но тут же вспомнил мамины выговоры и исправился, – конечно, если тебе не трудно.  
– Не беспокойся, у меня несколько учебников.  
Перси видимо удовлетворился беседой и вернулся к своей каше, а Оливер продолжил осматривать зал. Он понимал, что в этом зале ему предстоит бывать каждый день следующие полные семь лет (за вычетом каникул, Оливер помнил о каникулах), но оторвать взгляд от величественного потолка, высоких окон и лепнины все равно не мог. У себя дома – в Шотландии – Оливер только один раз был на экскурсии в родовом замке какого-то магловского клана. Но тот замок был каким-то грубым по сравнению с Хогвартсом. Никаких украшений на стенах, только серый камень, снаружи покрытый слоем зеленого мха. Но Хогвартс был другим – теплым, живым. «Это лучшее место на свете! – решил Оливер. – После дома, конечно». Вдоволь налюбовавшись, он схватил ложку и принялся наворачивать кашу.  
***  
Учиться было весело. По большей части. Оливеру нравилась трансфигурация, заклинания и травология. Но быстро стало понятно, что таланта к зельям у него крайне мало (возможно, весь его талант съежился и спрятался под первым же взглядом Снейпа). Он держался на уровне «выше ожидаемого», но скорее благодаря постоянному присмотру Перси, который взял на себя неблагодарный труд заботиться о нем. Оливер засыпал на истории магии, как, впрочем, и большая часть курса. С трудом запоминал заклинания (все учебники Перси оказались бессильны в борьбе с его памятью). Но где он по-настоящему чувствовал радость и благодарность за письмо из Хогвартса, так это на уроках полета. Оливер чувствовал себя рожденным для неба. А когда познакомился с Чарльзом Уизли, он стал бредить еще и квиддичем. Первокурсников в команду не брали - Оливер просился - поэтому он следил за каждой тренировкой с трибун в любую погоду, читал все, что было в школьной библиотеке о квиддиче, и доставал своим энтузиазмом всех вокруг.  
***  
– А ты знал, что чемпионат в 1962 году впервые проводился на территории Великобритании?  
Перси устало вздохнул и перевернул страницу учебника по зельям.  
– Нет, конечно.  
– А еще на нем во время финального матча капитан сборной Англии – Мортинсен, познакомился со своей родственной душой. Тот был ловцом американцев.  
Перси наконец поднял голову и заинтересовался.  
– Что, прямо во время матча?  
– Ага. Мортинсен был загонщиком, и они с Райли чуть не столкнулись, когда Мортинсен пытался увернуться от бладжера. Интересно, у Райли матная была фраза?  
– Уверен, мата в родственных фразах не бывает, – сказал Перси. – И что же они продолжили играть?  
Оливер оторвался от «Тысячи невероятных событий в квиддиче» и удивленно на него посмотрел:  
– Конечно. Это же _финал_ чемпионата.  
***  
На втором курсе Оливер, наконец, смог пройти в состав и стал вратарем.  
Чтобы справиться, Оливер отдавал все силы тренировкам. Он с открытым ртом слушал каждое указание Чарли, часто оставался летать допоздна и жутко волновался перед своим первым матчем. Тем более это была игра со Слизерином. Вот тогда он впервые и увидел Маркуса Флинта вблизи.  
Маркус Флинт был достаточно знаменит в Хогвартсе. Слава драчуна с отвратительным характером шла за ним с первого дня в школе, когда он разбил нос одногодке с Рейвенкло. Оливер трижды видел потасовки с его участием и слышал о куче других. На самом деле, их пути в школе не пересекались за одним исключением – квиддич. Оливер с трудом опознал бы мрачного слизеринца за обеденным столом, но во время матчей не заметить Флинта было невозможно. Он играл на позиции охотника и напором брал там, где ему еще не хватало массы. Оливер со смесью ужаса и восхищения всегда наблюдал, как Флинт бесстрашно летает над полем, проделывая иногда трюки, на которые и старшекурсники не всегда шли.  
Но одно дело наблюдать за Флинтом с трибуны, а другое – стоять против него на кольцах. Если уж на то пошло, против всей команды Слизерина, которая славилась своим презрением к правилам и бешеным нравом. Оливер при одной мысли об этом чувствовал, как от страха сжимался желудок.  
***  
– Это первая игра, поэтому главное – продержаться и показать слаженную работу, – Чарли дождался кивка от каждого из команды и ободряюще улыбнулся, – сделаем это!  
Они цепочкой вышли на поле под крики с трибун. Оливер окинул взглядом поле, с противоположного края к мадам Хутч направлялась команда Слизерина, но пока он мог различить только общую массу людей в зеленой форме. Оливер поправил чуть съехавший наколенник, выпрямил спину и постарался выглядеть увереннее.  
В центре поля мадам Хутч озвучила правила игры и попросила капитанов пожать руки. Оливер вместе со всеми оседлал метлу и приготовился подняться в воздух. Слизеринская команда рванула вверх, как только руки капитанов разъединились.  
Матч был жестким. Оливер едва поспевал следить за перемещением зеленых мантий, квоффла и бладжеров. Он мотался между кольцами так быстро, что на поворотах кружилась голова, на лбу выступил пот, а руки скользили по древку метлы. Отбитые мячи придавали уверенности, а после каждого пропущенного он чувствовал, как погружается в отчаяние.  
Оливер вытер руки о мантию и глубоко вдохнул, но минутная передышка уже закончилась. Охотники Слизерина единой стеной снова шли в атаку. Гриффиндорцы метались между ними, тщетно пытаясь перехватить квоффл. Оливер попытался проследить за мячом и предугадать бросок центрального охотника. Он рванул к правому кольцу, но тот передал квоффл назад Флинту. Который одним плавным броском, длившимся для Оливера вечность, закинул мяч в левое кольцо.  
– 120:50 в пользу Слизерина, – объявил комментатор.  
Флинт пролетел мимо Оливера с широкой самодовольной улыбкой и крикнул сокомандникам:  
– Говорят, все Гриффиндорцы – разини. Но для самого главного они держат роль вратаря.  
Слизеринцы заржали, а Оливер поджал губы и сильнее вцепился в древко метлы, чувствуя, как горят щеки, а внутри все клокочет от ярости. Он поклялся умереть, но поймать все оставшиеся квоффлы в этом матче. Над головой со свистом пролетел бладжер, и Оливер поторопился пригнуться.  
– Снитч пойман! Ловец Слизеринской команды поймал снитч! – разнеслось над стадионом.  
Оливер заскрипел зубами и стал снижаться. Он еще победит, он обязательно надерет зад слизеринцам. Особенно Флинту.  
***  
– Перси, а какая у тебя фраза?  
Они вдвоем лежали на траве, греясь на первом весеннем солнце. Третий курс медленно подходил к завершению, но до экзаменов было еще далеко, в последнем матче их команда наголову разбила Хаффлпафф, а Чарли похвалил его на тренировке. Оливеру было хорошо, но скучно.  
– Оливер, нельзя говорить свои фразы.  
Возражение звучало слабо – Перси тоже пригрелся и предпочел бы подремать. Оливер повернулся набок и пощекотал его щеку травинкой.  
– Ну мы же уже знакомы. И если бы наши фразы были парными, уже знали бы. А так… что тебе стоит? Интересно же.  
– Это личное, – пробубнил Перси.  
– Оооо, там что-то интересное, – Оливер легонько толкнул его в плечо.  
– Я все равно не скажу.  
Оливер вздохнул.  
– Ладно. А у меня какая-то белиберда.  
– Это может быть ответом на твою фразу, – предположил Перси.  
– Может быть, – Оливер широко зевнул. – Как думаешь, что будет на ужин?  
***  
На четвертом курсе Оливер уже уверенно чувствовал себя на позиции вратаря и теперь осваивался с ролью капитана. В команду добавилось несколько второкурсников, а стычки с Флинтом стали обыденностью. Слизерин и Гриффиндор всегда соперничали, но вражда команд по квиддичу часто выходила за разумные пределы. Оливер получил бессчетное количество отработок за совместные потасовки и препирательства. И на горизонте, похоже, была еще одна.  
После прорицаний Перси нужно было отнести несколько книг в библиотеку (потому что срок был до вечера, а Перси Уизли был не тем человеком, который тянет до последнего). Там же они решили написать эссе по заклинаниям. Оливер второй раз перечитывал страницу учебника, пытаясь выбрать главное. Мадам Пинс временами бросала на него недовольные взгляды, когда Оливер слишком громко вздыхал или перелистывал страницы.  
– И почему нам нужно зубрить столько латыни? – шепотом пожаловался он.  
– Твой маленький мозг не способен запомнить несколько слов, Вуд? – донесся шепот справа.  
Оливер обернулся и увидел за соседним столом неразлучных слизеринцев – Флинта, Монтегю и Пьюси.  
– Ты что отхлебнул из котла зелья забывчивости? – продолжал Пьюси.  
– Вот уже не ожидал вас тут встретить. Не знал, что слизеринская команда умеет читать, – ответил Оливер.  
– У нас много талантов, правда, Адриан? – понизив голос, сказал Флинт. – Например, прекрасно надираем зад красно-желтым.  
Оливер набрал воздуха, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент его за рукав подергал Перси. Он указывал на мадам Пинс, которая вышла из-за кафедры и направлялась к ним. Все тут же сделали вид, что абсолютно поглощены книгами.  
– Молодые люди, чтобы я не слышала от вас ни звука. И если вы, не дай Мерлин, устроите здесь свою обычную потасовку, вход в библиотеку будет для вас закрыт до конца года.  
Все кивнули в знак согласия, и мадам Пинс, бросив на них злой взгляд, ушла. Оливер под столом показал кулак слизеринцам и бросил взгляд через плечо, чтобы удостовериться, что послание увидено. Флинт под ухмылки друзей сделал испуганное лицо.  
***  
Хогсмид зимой был прекрасен – снежные шапки на всех домах, пушистые сугробы, праздничные витрины. Оливер обожал его, ходил в деревню каждые выходные, а перед самым Рождеством даже уговорил Перси сходить вместе с ним. По дороге они устроили снежную баталию и теперь мокрые и веселые подошли к Хогсмиду.  
– Мне нужно зайти в «Писарро» за новым пером, – сказал Перси.  
– Отлично, а я посмотрю маме блокнот для записей.  
В магазине стоял гомон – это были последние выходные перед праздником, и все старались закончить покупку подарков. Пока Перси направился к прилавку, возле которого располагалась витрина с перьями, Оливер протиснулся к дальним стеллажам. Там в углу были разложены блокноты и тетради всех возможных размеров и видов. Его мама питала слабость к кожаным переплетам с тиснениями, а также к кулинарным рецептам и просто полезным мелочам. Блокнот был простым и беспроигрышным вариантом подарка.  
Через пару минут он выбрал блокнот с выдавленным изображением головы льва, который лениво дергал головой, когда ему на нос садилась бабочка. Его мама тоже когда-то училась на Гриффиндоре, так что ей должно было понравиться. Оливер с трудом добрался до прилавка через толпу покупателей. Перси все еще выбирал перо, что было неудивительно – к этому занятию Перси всегда подходил очень обстоятельно. Оливер заплатил три галлеона и два синкля за блокнот и оберточную бумагу и подергал Перси за рукав мантии.  
– Перси, поторопись. Если мы хотим зайти в «Три метлы» и вернуться до темноты.  
– Еще секунду, я выбираю из этих двух. Фазанье слишком вычурно на мой вкус, но хорошо себя зарекомендовало.  
– Ты же знаешь, что для меня и куриное подойдет.  
Перси бросил на него возмущенный взгляд, но наконец, указал продавцу на выбранное перо и расплатился. Они вышли и вдохнули свежий морозный воздух. На улице было полно спешащих по делам и просто прогуливающихся людей. Вторых в основном составляли ученики Хогвартса. Оливер потянул Перси в сторону паба.  
– Пошли быстрее, пока там еще могут быть свободные места.  
В «Трех метлах» Оливер и Перси сели за свободный столик в глубине зала, и перед ними тут же появилась Мадам Розмерта.  
– Приветствую в «Трех метлах», господа. Что принести?  
– Сливочного пива, – попросил Оливер.  
Она с улыбкой кивнула и посмотрела на Перси.  
– Горной воды, – сказал тот.  
– Отлично, молодые люди. Через пару минут принесу ваш заказ.  
Мадам Розмерта ушла, и Оливер наклонился через стол к Перси.  
– Там в углу команда Слизерина.  
Перси посмотрел в сторону, куда кивнул Оливер.  
– Мы просто посидим и уйдем. Никаких потасовок, Оливер.  
Тот нахмурился под обвиняющим взглядом.  
– Причем тут я? Будто я все драки затеваю.  
– Да вас словно притягивает друг к другу, стоит в одной комнате оказаться. Мимо не пройдете, чтобы не поцапаться и всех в драку не втянуть.  
Оливер скрестил руки на груди, упрямо поджав губы.  
– Я точно не виноват, что Флинт любит козлить и не умеет держать язык за зубами.  
– Ты тоже часто его дразнишь, – возразил Перси.  
– Потому что он заслужил! – возмутился Оливер.  
– Вы только посмотрите, кто здесь, – донесся с другого конца зала голос Флинта.  
– Вот поэтому я и говорю, что вы пройти мимо друг друга не можете, – вздохнув, сказал Перси.  
Оливер проигнорировал крик и поблагодарил принесшую заказ мадам Розмерту. Он сделал большой глоток сливочного пива и поставил бокал на стол, когда рядом появились слизеринцы.  
– С командой все так плохо, Вуд? – спросил Пьюси.  
– У нас все отлично.  
Оливер повернулся к нему лицом и постарался ответить как можно тверже. После недавнего сокрушительного поражения от слизеринской команды ответственность капитана давила на него особенно сильно, а удар по больному злил.  
– А мы уж решили, что она распущена, и ты зашел отпраздновать, что больше не будешь позориться, – протянул Флинт.  
Оливер уставился на него, открыв рот, в голове у него сделалось очень пусто. Он прекрасно знал эту фразу, не слышал ее, но читал множество раз. На своей руке. Оливер пытался понять, как Флинт мог сейчас сказать именно ту фразу, если они знакомы давным давно. Кожу на предплечье стало жечь – значит, это точно не случайность или глупое совпадение. Оливер понимал, что завис посреди разговора, но пока он не успел выставить себя полнейшим дураком, Перси положил на стол несколько синклей и встал.  
– Мы уходим, Флинт.  
Он потащил Оливера за рукав к выходу, но слизеринцы пошли следом.  
– Слишком трусливо для тебя, так убегать, Вуд. Но теперь я другого и не ожидаю.  
Оливер окончательно пришел в себя, разозлился и, вырвав свой рукав из пальцев Перси, развернулся к Флинту.  
– Не дождешься, тебя я точно бояться не буду.  
Он бы сказал что-нибудь еще (о чем, возможно, пожалел бы позже), но Перси снова потянул его к выходу. И на этот раз слизеринцы остались на месте. Последнее, что заметил Оливер, это их широкие, самодовольные улыбки и странный задумчивый взгляд Флинта.  
– Вот вечно так, – ворчал Перси. – Ни нормально сходить, ни посидеть.  
Оливер спрятал лицо в ладонях и застонал.  
– Это катастрофа, Перси.  
– Ты о чем?  
– Флинт – мой… – Оливер скривился, – похоже, Флинт – моя родственная душа.  
***  
– Тебе точно не показалось?  
Оливер мерил шагами спальню.  
– Точно. Метка дала о себе знать, фраза точно совпадает.  
Перси сидел на стуле, подобрав под себя ногу, и хмурился. Этот разговор почти дословно повторялся второй раз.  
– То есть за все эти годы вы ни разу друг к другу не обратились? Сколько вы знакомы?  
– Не знаю. С тех пор, как я в команде вроде бы. Он вечно был на горизонте. – Оливер свалился на кровать и голосом полным страдания спросил: – Что теперь делать?  
– Родственные души же не приговор, Оливер, – утешительно сказал Перси. – Это значит, что вы магически связаны, будете постоянно находиться недалеко друг от друга. Как сейчас. – Он хмыкнул. – Надо было раньше догадаться, кстати.  
Оливер снова застонал.  
– Я думал, встречу кого-нибудь, с кем заведу семью. Как мои родители.  
– Только половина родственных душ становятся парами.  
– Ну а мы стали врагами, – мрачно произнес Оливер.  
***  
Всю оставшуюся до рождественских каникул неделю Оливер всеми правдами и неправдами старался избегать Флинта. Это оказалось на удивление трудно. Каким-то образом у них выработался график, по которому не меньше раза в день они обменивались подначками или тумаками. Точнее, как теперь осознавал Оливер, они подначивали факультеты и команды друг друга. Связь родственных душ хорошо разыграла их.  
Теперь же Оливер сознательно менял привычные маршруты, держался подальше от подземелий (а с зелий он убегал чуть ли не быстрее, чем уходил Снейп) и со страхом ждал, когда Флинт придет поговорить. Но он не приходил. И, в конце концов, Оливер решил, что тому все равно. Очень редко, но родственные души не поддерживали близких отношений. Это было нежелательно, негативно сказывалось на магию, но встречалось. И пока что Оливер предпочел бы риск остаться сквибом, чем провести хоть день в обществе Маркуса Флинта.  
***  
В душевой раздевалки было как в сауне, а тело под горячими струями воды расслаблялось после напряженной тренировки.  
– У тебя фраза на заднице, что ли? Вот это повезло.  
Марк обернулся к Хиггсу, который махнул рукой в сторону характерного узора, пожал плечами и бросил взгляд вниз. Фразы предсказуемо не было видно. Марк видел ее только несколько раз, и каждый из них в зеркале. Метка была расположена на ягодице, и большую часть времени Марк о ней вообще не вспоминал.  
– Бывает.  
Он автоматически потянулся почесать то место и поймал себя на том, что за последние дни делает это не впервые. Хиггс за спиной прошлепал в раздевалку. Обычно Марк оставался мыться последним или уходил в ванну старост, чтобы была возможность всячески расслабиться, но сегодня с ним увязался ловец команды. Марк выключил воду и подождал, пока хлопнет входная дверь. Затем он прошел в раздевалку, окинул помещение взглядом в поисках подходящей вещи и поднял чей-то валяющийся под лавкой ботинок. Трансфигурированное из него зеркало было немного кривоватой формы и темным, но вполне точно отражало его физиономию. Марк изогнулся, приставил зеркало к пятой точке и прочитал фразу. «Не дождешься, тебя я точно бояться не буду». За время учебы он успел о ней забыть, но сейчас слова были очень яркими, они почти пылали на коже, рождая тот самый легкий зуд. Который появился у него в пабе «Три метлы». После того, как эти слова произнес чертов вратарь Гриффиндора Оливер Вуд.  
– Вот уж точно повезло, – сказал в тишину Марк.  
С другой стороны, не самый худший вариант. Вуд явно фанател по квиддичу, был не глуп и симпатичный на морду. Марк откинул зеркало в угол, прошел к своему шкафчику и стал вытираться. Вуд, определенно, тоже почувствовал сработавшую связь, но поскольку он трус, первым точно не подойдет. Марк должен будет взять все в свои руки.  
Он широко зевнул и потянулся за одеждой.  
– Дам ему каникулы, чтобы привыкнуть, – усмехнулся Марк. – Крошке Вуду надо поплакать и смириться.  
***  
На каникулах Оливер не мог никак успокоиться. Связь теперь постоянно давала о себе знать – метка на руке ныла и чесалась, а в душе будто книзл нагадил.  
На рождественском ужине Оливер гонял последнюю горошину по тарелке и с тоской наблюдал за общением родителей. Он решил не рассказывать им про свою родственную душу, и теперь испытывал чувство вины.  
– Мам, а когда у тебя появилась метка? – спросил Оливер.  
Мама с улыбкой обернулась к нему.  
– Как и у тебя, Олли, лет в семь. Я в тот день упала с дерева, и твоя бабушка сначала перепугалась, что я повредила ногу. – Она рассмеялась. – А это было жжение от проявляющейся метки.  
– А потом, когда ты встретила папу, ты сразу почувствовала связь?  
– Конечно, – родители обменялись понимающими взглядами, – ты тоже сразу почувствуешь, не беспокойся.  
Оливер на секунду скривился.  
– Нам было по двадцать пять, когда мы встретились, – продолжила его мама, – а большая часть связей устанавливается даже раньше. Просто нужно быть открытым магии, и все пройдет замечательно. Встреча с родственной душой, твоим отцом – самое счастливое событие в моей жизни.  
Оливер смотрел на улыбающихся родителей и чувствовал, как с каждым маминым словом его сердце опускается все ниже и ниже. В его случае о счастье можно было только мечтать.  
***  
Первые недели нового семестра в Хогвартсе всегда были суматошными – начало учебы сочеталось с тем, что студенты еще не отошли от праздников и каникул и больше хотели обсудить новости, чем заниматься.  
– Не смотри на меня так, Перси, – Оливер бросил взгляд на друга, перевернул страницу и продолжил чтение.  
– Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что игнорировать проблему у тебя не получится. Через четыре месяца экзамены. А если ты к тому времени все еще будешь игнорировать связь, она начнет выкачивать магическую силу.  
Оливер даже физически чувствовал осуждение Перси.  
– Но что я могу сделать? Я не просил соединять меня с троллем! – вскинулся он.  
Перси отложил пергамент, оперся локтями на стол и положил подбородок на соединенные пальцы.  
– Если вы родственные души, значит, у вас есть что-то общее, – начал он. – Вы оба помешаны на квиддиче, вы примерно одного возраста и, – Перси сделал паузу, – вас в любом случае постоянно притягивает. Оливер, ты не сможешь вечно от него бегать.  
– А было бы неплохо, – тихо сказал тот.  
Перси продолжил:  
– Лучше наладить контакт и дать связи успокоиться.  
Оливер вздохнул и пожал плечами. Он понимал, что Перси прав. Сопротивляться связи было делом заведомо проигрышным – в истории не было случаев, когда родственные души ее разрывали, а Оливер половину каникул потратил на тщетные поиски таких примеров. До самой смерти она всегда будет влиять на его жизнь.  
Но одно дело смириться, а другое – подойти к Флинту и предложить общаться. О связи обычно не делали публичных объявлений, но и не скрывали. Родственные души были рядовым явлением. Оливер поежился, представляя, как отнесутся к ним – двум капитанам враждующих команд.  
К тому же, до сих пор Оливер не знал, что думает об этом Флинт. Да что там, он даже не знал, в курсе ли Флинт их нового статуса. Установившуюся связь обычно невозможно было проигнорировать, но Оливер отдавал их общему упрямству должное.  
***  
Оливер вышагивал по площадке Астрономической башни и пытался настроиться на разговор с Флинтом. После ужина он послал ему с совой записку с просьбой прийти. Оливер подготовил речь вместе с Перси, но сейчас никак не мог сконцентрироваться и полностью ее вспомнить. Слова постоянно разлетались в голове.  
– Надо было сделать шпаргалку, – проворчал Оливер. – Ты, Маркус Флинт, моя родственная душа. Я очень сожалею, но это так. Какие предложения?  
– Начать встречаться как нормальные люди, – раздался голос Флинта с лестничного проема.  
Оливер обернулся и замер.  
– Флинт…  
– Ты же сам записку прислал, Вуди. Или в твоей голове столько мыслей сразу не помещается?  
Оливер отмер и скрестил руки на груди.  
– В данный момент мои мысли заняты желанием сбросить тебя с башни.  
Флинт как обычно широко улыбнулся. Оливер со злостью подумал, что это просто огромные зубы за губами не помещаются.  
– Ну что же ты, Вуди, мы же теперь и в горе, и в радости до конца наших дней.  
– Ты с браком это не перепутал? – ехидно спросил Оливер.  
– Ты выбрал башню. Считай, настроил меня на романтический лад.  
Оливер слегка смутился и перевел взгляд на стену, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
– Так ты чувствуешь связь?  
Флинт хмыкнул.  
– У меня уже месяц задница нестерпимо чешется.  
Оливер уставился на него с разинутым ртом, Флинт пожал плечами.  
– Фраза у меня пониже спины.  
Оливер скривился и сделал вид, что его тошнит. Флинт потянулся дать ему ленивый подзатыльник, и они устроили недолгую возню с взаимными толчками и оплеухами. Оливер сделал подножку, и Флинт, падая, утянул его на пол. Там они откатились в разные стороны и замерли, шумно дыша.  
– А у тебя где? – спустя минуту спокойно спросил Флинт.  
– На руке.  
Оливер на секунду задумался, но расстегнул и закатал правый рукав до локтя. По предплечью шла вязь из слов. Сразу после появления фразы, ребенку накладывали чары, которые маскировали слова под рисунок, и прочитать его с этого момента мог только он сам и его родственная душа. Несмотря на то, что показывать фразу с этого момента было безопасно, Оливер всегда ощущал дискомфорт, если кто-то смотрел на нее, и не носил футболок. Но это же был Флинт, его взгляд казался до странного правильным. Он единственный мог теперь прочитать слова в обход чар.  
Флинт подсел ближе. В лунном свете фраза была практически не видна, и он достал палочку.  
– Люмос.  
Маленький огонек осветил предплечье Оливера и лицо Флинта. Тот смотрел на фразу с любопытством и какой-то странной гордостью. Оливеру показалось, что он сейчас проведет по его руке. От этого кожа покрылась мурашками, а сердце стало биться чаще. Оливер нахмурился и убрал руку. Флинт тут же отодвинулся и отменил заклинание. Полумрак башни стал казаться гуще. Оливер подобрал попавшийся под руку камушек и перекатывал его по ладони. Они просидели несколько минут в тишине, и каждый почему-то не хотел ее нарушать.  
– Будем здесь все время сидеть?  
Оливер нахмурился.  
– Не хочешь, не надо.  
– Холодно. Лучше в комнате у раздевалок или в школе где-нибудь.  
Оливер вспыхнул. Погода была на редкость теплая для зимы, а согревающие чары не давали почувствовать холод, но Астрономическая башня действительно сейчас мало подходила для встреч. Именно поэтому Оливер ее и выбрал – маловероятно, что какая-нибудь влюбленная парочка стала бы свидетелями их общения.  
– А… Да, наверно.  
– Ты собираешься прятаться? – спросил Флинт.  
– А ты хочешь выйти к преподавательскому столу и сделать объявление?  
Оливер искренне удивился, он не предполагал, что Флинт мечтает прославиться _таким образом_.  
– Слизеринцы обычно не так прямолинейны, Вуди, – и добавил: – Рано или поздно все узнают.  
– Лучше потом, когда ясно будет, – сказал Оливер.  
Он и сам не мог сказать, что именно ясно. Флинт поднялся.  
– Ладно. Встретимся позже.  
Он пошел в сторону лестницы, и спустя минуту Оливер сидел уже один в тишине. Выбросив все еще зажатый в руке камешек, он поднялся, отряхнулся и поправил мантию.  
– Ну что ж, как бабушка любила приговаривать: «Начало – половина дела», – и сейчас Оливер надеялся, что дальше действительно будет легче.  
***  
Теперь дважды в неделю они встречались в раздевалке или пустых классах. Связи не требовалось телесного контакта, например, но общение было обязательно. Поэтому они общались.  
– Такая защита никуда не годится! – Оливер хлопнул ладонью по свежему «Вестнику квиддича», статья о стратегии игры в котором стала причиной их спора.  
– При хорошем нападении, защита и не нужна. Противник не успеет выдохнуть…  
– Если половину команды не дисквалифицируют.  
– С такой, как ваша, можно и в одиночку справиться, – презрительно выдал Флинт.  
Оливер заскрипел зубами.  
– Мы еще победим. И победим честно.  
И, чтобы не затеять очередную драку, он сгреб журнал и вышел.  
– Мечтать не вредно, – донеслось сзади.  
От того, чтобы наслать на Флинта какое-нибудь отвратительное проклятье, Оливера сдержала только рациональная мысль, что через связь оно могло подействовать и на него.  
***  
В остальном жизнь текла своим чередом. Оливер сонно плелся в главный зал, когда с двух сторон на него наскочил ураган имени Уизли.  
– Утро добренькое, капитан! – поприветствовал его Джордж (ну, Оливер предполагал, что Джордж).  
– Что-то ты не весел, – сказал возможный Фред.  
– Бледный как смерть. Не приболел ли? – взволнованно спросил Джордж, прижимая ладонь ко лбу Оливера.  
– Мы волнуемся. Может, проводить тебя к мадам Помфри?  
– Точно! Прямо сейчас и пойдем.  
Оливер вырвался из их рук.  
– Не надо мне к мадам Помфри, все нормально, – и, пока близнецы не успели возразить, добавил: – не выспался просто. – Посмотрел на них внимательно. – Тренировка сегодня будет.  
– Вот заноза в… – начал Джордж, но резко оборвал себя под осуждающим взглядом Оливера.  
– Кэп, но нам кровь из носа нужно сегодня отлучиться, – сказал Фред.  
– По очень важным делам.  
– Просто жизненно важным.  
Оливер скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился.  
– У нас в начале марта игра, тренировки пропускать нельзя.  
– Мы даже не пропустим, – горячо пообещал Фред.  
– Опоздаем на полчаса, ты даже не заметишь! – добавил Джордж.  
– И мы останемся после тренировки!  
Оливер этому не особенно поверил – близнецы всегда первыми исчезали с поля – но вариантов все равно не было.  
– Хорошо.  
Не успел он согласиться, как «ураган Уизли», крутанув его на месте, исчез в конце коридора.  
– Перси, ты написал эссе по зельям? – спросил Оливер, только устроившись за столом.  
– Конечно, написал. Его же сдавать завтра, – Перси только бросил на него взгляд, но не оторвался от намазывания булочки маслом.  
– А дашь посмотреть?  
Справа Оливера в бок толкнула Анджелина.  
– Снейп.  
Оливер вернулся к еде, ожидая, пока профессор пройдет.  
– И мог бы сам написать эссе, – сказала Анджелина.  
Оливер пожал плечами.  
– Не могу, сегодня тренировка.  
– А после? Опять на свидание сбежишь?  
Оливер уставился в свою тарелку, чувствуя, как горят щеки.  
– Никуда я не бегаю.  
– Ага, как же, – хмыкнула Анджелина. – Только позавчера я тебя по всему замку разыскивала.  
Оливер судорожно пытался придумать объяснение (с ложью у него всегда были большие проблемы), но его выручила обратившаяся в этот момент к Анджелине Алисия. Оливер выдохнул.  
***  
На тренировке Оливер делал упор на командной работе – заставлял охотников повторять и повторять связки и приемы обхода вратаря. Сгонял семь потов бесконечными кругами по полю. К тому времени, как, наконец, появились близнецы, вся команда еле держалась на метлах от усталости. Оливер все еще не был удовлетворен. Но во избежание собственной смерти, которую ясно видел в глазах окружающих, отпустил всех, кроме близнецов.  
– Вы пропустили почти всю тренировку, – обвинительно сказал Оливер.  
– Прости, кэп. Задержались, – повинился один из близнецов.  
– Мы старались, как могли, прийти вовремя, – добавил второй.  
– Двадцать кругов по полю и пятьдесят мячей в каждое кольцо.  
– На двоих? – хором воскликнули близнецы.  
– Каждому, – припечатал Оливер.  
Уизли отправились выполнять задание, пока остальная команда по одному потянулась к замку. Оливер считал броски близнецов, которые вполне могли смухлевать, и не заметил, когда на поле появился Флинт.  
Джордж отправил бладжер в центральное кольцо, пролетел мимо Оливера и неожиданно воскликнул:  
– А что он тут делает?  
Все трое посмотрели на стоящего возле входа в раздевалки Флинта.  
– Шпионит? – предположил подлетевший ближе один из близнецов.  
– Нет, – понимая, что влип, ответил Оливер.  
Уизли посмотрели на него вопросительно.  
– Откуда такая уверенность? – спросил один.  
– Что еще ему тут делать? – подхватил второй.  
– Может, он полетать решил и просто ждет, когда мы поле освободим, – попытался выкрутиться Оливер.  
– Ха, как же. Когда это у слизеринцев было что-то просто? – предположительно Джордж все еще подозрительно смотрел на Флинта.  
– Пусть только подойдет поближе, мы ему “передадим привет”, – Фред сделал несколько махов битой в воздухе.  
Оливер мысленно застонал.  
– Угомонитесь. Не шпионит он тут, – сделал паузу, – а меня ждет.  
– Собрался драться и без нас? – возмутился Фред.  
– Нет! – воскликнул Оливер. – Просто встреча, без драки. Общение!  
– Тебе бладжер сегодня в голову не прилетал? – спросил Джордж.  
– Я серьезно, – вздохнул Оливер. – Он меня ждет. Так что тренировка закончена, бладжер я поймаю, а вы идите.  
Близнецы посмотрели на него, как на сумасшедшего, но послушно опустились. Оливер подумал, что стоило попросить их не болтать. Теперь оставалось надеяться, что слухи по Хогвартсу расползутся не быстро.  
Пару минут он гонялся за бладжером, поэтому, когда приземлился возле Флинта, близнецов и след простыл. Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и опирался спиной о стену.  
– Прости, надо было предупредить, что наверно тренировка затянется, – сказал Оливер.  
– Вам тут вообще ночевать не помешает. Кто-нибудь в твоей команде относится к игре серьезно?  
Оливер вспыхнул.  
– Мы стараемся.  
– Видно, как они стараются, – Флинт кивнул на выход. – Их твоя честь интересует больше квиддича.  
– Они что-то сказали? – с ужасом спросил Оливер.  
– Пытались выяснить, чем я тебя шантажирую, – усмехнулся Флинт.  
Оливер застонал и потер лицо ладонью. Можно было только представить, какую сказку придумают и пустят по школе близнецы.  
– Не я предложил скрываться по углам, – пожал плечами Флинт.  
Они вошли в раздевалку. Оливер поставил метлу и стал стягивать наколенники.  
– У тебя все выпуски «Выбери себе метлу»? – увидев стопку журналов на столе, спросил Флинт.  
– Нет, конечно, – с чрезвычайно серьезным видом сказал Оливер, – за январь 1985 и ноябрь 1976 у меня я так и не нашел.  
Посмотрев на ошарашенную физиономию Флинта, Оливер не выдержал и засмеялся.  
Они больше часа обсуждали достоинства «Вестника квиддича», лучших игры и любимых игроков. И в конце вечера, когда разошлись в разные стороны, Оливер понял, что это был первый вечер без препирательств и оскорблений.  
***  
В марте начались первые относительно теплые деньки, и они стали выходить на поле. Солнце пригревало, на небе не было ни облачка. Сейчас Флинт развалился на трибуне и рассуждал о своей команде. Оливер не знал, было ли это признаком доверия или просто подходящей темой для разговора.  
– У Пьюси неплохой глазомер, но слабый бросок.  
– Его еще и в поворотах заносит, – добавил Оливер, у него фантомно заныли ребра от всех ударов и толчков.  
– Не, тут он в основном нарочно, – усмехнулся Флинт. – Он тебя недолюбливает.  
Оливер поднял голову от наколенника, который чинил – в конце недели предстояла игра с Хаффлпаффом, а он чувствовал, что ремешки ослабли.  
– Почему?  
– Не спрашивал.  
Оливер уже открыл рот узнать, как же Пьюси тогда отнесется к их связи, но Флинт поднялся и взял метлу.  
– Полетаем?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он оседлал метлу и взлетел. Оливер проводил его взглядом, отложил наколенники и секундой позже с наслаждением подставлял лицо ветру. Пальцы быстро заледенели, а мантию продувало холодным потоком, потому что он даже не успел наложить согревающие, но Оливер почти этого не замечал. Флинт пролетел мимо, хлопнув его по плечу.  
– Догоняй, Вуди!  
Оливер рванул за ним, прижимаясь к метле. Они летали между трибунами, рискуя свернуть шею на поворотах и постоянно меняясь ролями в этих догонялках. Пока после хлопка Оливера Флинт не влетел в натянутые на трибуны полотна черно-желтого цвета. Под его весом ткань наверху в месте крепления порвалась с громким треском. И все десять метров плавно опустились на землю, чуть не погребя под собой Флинта, который рванул в сторону с диким видом. Оливер чуть с метлы не свалился от хохота.  
– Ты был похож на убегающего от метлы книзла, – задыхаясь, сказал он.  
Флинт скривился и достал палочку. Вдвоем они кое-как подняли полотно и прикрепили его к трибуне «репаро». Получилось слегка кривовато, но вполне держалось.  
– Надеюсь, мадам Хутч не заметит это до игры, – сказал Оливер.  
Флинт хмыкнул.  
– Думаешь, посреди матча какого-нибудь неудачливого охотника хаффлпаффцев накроет, команда расстроится и продует?  
Оливер было принялся защищать чистоту своих помыслов, но заметил улыбку Флинта.  
– Издеваешься?  
– Ты так забавно возмущаешься, Вуди, что не могу удержаться.  
Флинт развернулся и полетел к раздевалкам. Скоро должна начаться тренировка Гриффиндора, им уже давно пора было закругляться, но Оливер совсем забыл о времени. А ведь именно он сильнее переживал, как бы их не видели вместе. Нахмурившись, он устремился за Флинтом.  
– Эй, Флинт!  
Они оба спустились на землю, Флинт обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел. Оливер стушевался, но решил не отступать.  
– Зови меня по имени. – На фразу ушел весь запал храбрости, смотреть на Флинта стало неловко. – Раз уж мы теперь… – принялся путано объяснять он.  
– Ладно. Ты можешь тоже звать меня по имени, – прервал его Флинт.  
– Хорошо. – Оливер выдохнул и снова поднял взгляд. – Пока, Марк.  
– Пока, Олли.  
Он пошел в раздевалку, а Оливер поднялся на трибуну, где оставил снаряжение. Он видел, как Флинт уходил с поля. Ничего необычного, но Оливер почему-то смотрел. От правого предплечья по руке расходилось тепло.  
***  
Оливер шел на предсказания, как обычно, продумывая новую стратегию, поэтому слишком поздно заметил бегущего первокурсника. Мальчишка врезался в него, со всей силы заехав головой в солнечное сплетение. Оливера скрутило от боли. Он выронил сумки, и книги, пергаменты и все его вещи разлетелись по всему коридору. А за ту минуту, что Оливер приходил в себя, первокурсник испарился.  
– Соплохвоста тебе в зад, – пробормотал Оливер, опускаясь на колени.  
Пара девушек с Рейвенкло, проходивших мимо, подали попавшиеся им свитки, а Почти Безголовый Ник указал на укатившееся в темный угол яблоко. Через несколько минут Оливер подобрал все свои вещи, кое-как запихнул их в сумку и бегом направился на урок.  
Он влетел в класс прорицаний за мгновение до того, как профессор Трелони начала свое обычное бормотание. Оливер занял место рядом с Перси, который бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд.  
– Я не виноват, – шепотом сказал Оливер.  
– Господа, сегодня мы попробуем проникнуть в тайны наших судеб с помощью карт таро, – вещала Трелони. – Эти великолепные карты известны уже несколько тысяч лет. Еще древние египтяне выбивали символы старших арканов в своих гробницах. Для гадания на картах таро вам нужно настроиться на их тайное знание. Карты открывают правду уважающему их волю, поэтому нужно отбросить все лишние мысли и довериться.  
Оливер почувствовал, что засыпает. Он прикрыл глаза и представил, как бы здорово было сейчас обнимать подушку. Перси прервал его грезы толчком локтя.  
– Для начала вы освоите простой расклад на будущее из трех карт, – сказала Трелони.  
Оливер послушно потянулся за картами, несколько раз перетасовал колоду и выложил на стол три карты по инструкциям Трелони.  
– Отлично. Парень с палками, парень с клубками и перевернутый ангелок.  
– Мистер Вуд, вы не выучили значение карт? – воскликнула Трелони.  
Профессор подошла ближе и взглянула на его расклад.  
– Двойка пентаклей, Семерка Жезлов и перевернутая карта Мира. Да у вас любовные затруднения, мистер Вуд!  
Оливер уставился на карты, как на предателей. Все вокруг отвлеклись от своих гаданий и смотрели на него с любопытством. И пока Трелони на весь класс вещала про неоднозначность, попытки удержать равновесие и возможности благоденствия после борьбы, Оливер желал оказаться как можно дальше от этого места.  
– Не стоит терять надежды, – подбадривающим тоном закончила Трелони и со счастливым выражением лица отошла. – Какое хорошее гадание, господа!  
Все, наконец, отвлеклись от Оливера. Большая часть класса стала листать учебник в поисках толкования карт. Похоже, впервые кто-то действительно заинтересовался прорицаниями.  
Оливер выдохнул. Последние несколько недель он иногда ловил на себе обеспокоенные и любопытные взгляды, которые значили, что близнецы все-таки не забыли о Флинте. Но особого значения этому не придавал. Теперь же Оливер опасался, что из-за дурацкого гадания слухи обрастут новыми подробностями.  
– День сегодня не задался, – вздохнул он.  
Оливер провел оставшуюся часть урока, подперев щеку ладонью и наблюдая за аккуратными раскладами Перси. Предсказания ему точно также не давались, как и абсолютному большинству учеников Хогвартса, но природная дотошность и ответственность заставляли Перси дословно выполнять инструкции в надежде все-таки проникнуть в тайны будущего. Или хотя бы не завались предмет.  
Через несколько минут Оливер прикрыл глаза, а открыл их только после громкого звонка. Следующий перерыв был самым коротким, поэтому все поспешили к выходу. Так же быстро стали заходить третьекурсники. Оливер замешкался, вставая, споткнулся о ремень своей сумки и случайно столкнул с подставки в углу хрустальный шар. Тот упал на пол и пошел сетью мелких трещенок. Профессор Трелони выглядела так, будто он только что убил ее любимого питомца.  
– Тебе надо такую же косолапую пару найти, Вуд, – сказал Пьюси, проходя мимо. – И вы благополучно убьетесь на первом свидании.  
Оливеру было очень стыдно перед профессором, но Пьюси разозлил его не на шутку. Неуклюжим он точно никогда не был, и один неудачный день этого не изменит.  
– Моя пара дважды за год провел Трансильванский блок, – зло выпалил Оливер.  
– Ты сбрендил, Вуд? – Пьюси остановился и развернулся к нему лицом. – Как добланутая фанатка воображаешь себя родственной душой какого-то профессионала?  
Отступать было некуда. Теперь все окружающие вопросительно смотрели на Оливера. Даже профессор Трелони молчала, прижимая сцепленные руки к груди. Оливер проклинал себя за длинный язык. Видимо, это тоже было частью его сегодняшнего невезения. Поэтому, набрав воздуха, Оливер ответил:  
– Нет, я о Флинте.  
– Что?  
Пьюси, а вместе с ним и все слизеринцы шокированно замерли. Перси тянул Оливера за рукав и слабо что-то бормотал о приличиях и неуместности. И на то, и на другое Оливеру было сейчас глубоко плевать.  
– Маркус Флинт, твой закадычный дружок, моя родственная душа, – продолжал он.  
У Пьюси шок сменился злостью, он сделал шаг вперед и сжал кулаки.  
– Ты врешь.  
– Спроси у него сам.  
Лицо Пьюси на секунду исказилось болью, но он тут же усмехнулся и взял себя в руки.  
– Да. Выражу ему мои соболезнования.  
***  
Оливер прятался под трибунами. И даже не стеснялся этого. Под трибуной было прохладно, зато тихо и одиноко. А после нескольких дней бесконечных вопросов и подколок друзей, знакомых и всех, кто хотя бы мимо проходил, это было подобно раю. Оливер захватил с собой книгу «Он летал как безумный» Уиспа, трансфигурировал из попавшейся под руку доски подушку, на которой уселся по-турецки, и был доволен жизнью.  
Заскрипела дверь. Оливер оторвался от книги и прислушался. Доступ сюда имели все члены команд по квиддичу, хотя обычно никто им и не пользовался. Он сидел в дальнем от входа углу, но свет палочки прекрасно его выдавал. Послышались шаги, Оливер погасил люмос и выглянул из-за столба. Конечно, это был Флинт. Тот, кого он избегал в последнее время особенно тщательно. Оливер сглотнул.  
– Привет, – сказал он. – Как ты меня нашел?  
– По почесыванию задницы, – усмехнулся Флинт. – Ты и сам должен был уже заметить, что связь подсказывает. – Он устроился рядом на полу. – Сначала я хотел посмотреть, как долго ты будешь прятаться. Но потом мне надоело.  
– Прости, я случайно, – пробормотал Оливер, теребя переплет книги. Он действительно жалел, что позволил злости на Пьюси взять верх над осмотрительностью.  
Флинт фыркнул.  
– Олли, хватит жевать сопли. Мне с самого начала было наплевать, знает кто-то, кроме нас, или нет.  
Оливер поднял на него глаза. Под трибуны слабо пробивался свет, но и его было достаточно, чтобы увидеть прямой взгляд Флинта.  
– Марк, ты вообще не переживал? Ну что это я.  
Оливер чувствовал себя с одной стороны глупо, выясняя чувства как в каком-нибудь романе. А с другой, жутко боялся, что Флинт сейчас над ним посмеется или скажет что-то уничижительное. Раньше у того с этим проблем не возникало, а статус родственной души волшебства не совершает, несмотря на всю сопутствующую чепуху. Сердце стучало где-то в горле. Внутренне Оливер чувствовал, что сейчас точка невозврата, после которой решится их будущее.  
– А почему я должен был быть против? – удивился Флинт. – Родственной душой может оказаться кто угодно. А ты квиддич любишь, не магл, еще и симпатичный. – Он усмехнулся. – Можно сказать, мне очень даже повезло.  
Оливер вдохнул и заговорил:  
– Я после первой своей игры тебя возненавидел. И был уверен, что это взаимно. – От тех чувств осталось теперь только воспоминание. Возможно, стоит им выйти на поле против друг друга, они вернутся. Но сейчас Оливер уже себе не представлял снова постоянных драк и перепалок, а командное соперничество… это другое.  
– С чего мне тебя ненавидеть, Олли? – Флинт выглядел искренне удивленным.  
Оливер нахмурился.  
– Ваша компания вечно высмеивала меня и всю команду. И драки. Со второго курса я не помню ни месяца без драк.  
– А кого еще высмеивать? Игроков Хаффлпаффа и Рейвенкло? Это же как с ребенком бороться. – Он снова усмехнулся. – У вас хоть зубы есть. А драки… чем же еще в школе заниматься? Скукотища же.  
Оливер мысленно согласился. Кроме квиддича и перепалок с Флинтом он мог вспомнить не так уж много интересного за это время.  
– Олли, прекращай маяться дурью. В роду Флинтов каких только родственных душ не было, но со всеми вполне находили общий язык.  
Флинт встал и протянул руку. Оливер ухватился за нее и поднялся. Рука Флинта обхватывала его предплечье прямо там, где под рукавом находилась надпись, и согревала кожу. От метки тоже стало распространяться тепло, как всегда в последнее время рядом с Флинтом. Тот, должно быть, ощутил это, в царящем полумраке Оливер не мог рассмотреть его глаз, но почувствовал внимательный взгляд. По позвоночнику пробежала волна мурашек, а дышать стало почему-то труднее. Оливер не знал, что сказать, и нужно ли вообще. Его с бешеной силой тянуло к Флинту, к Марку, а чувства представляли собой настоящий хаос. Еще полгода назад он и представить не мог даже пять минут спокойного разговора с ним, не то что разговора по душам, а теперь начинал тосковать после дня разлуки. Оливер не знал, насколько много в этом магии родственных душ. Да и не хотел знать. Потому что это с самого начала были они – Оливер и Марк. Магия не могла создать чувства, она только сводила. Остальное делали они. Просто два парня слишком упрямых, чтобы признать, что под соперничеством прячется восхищение.  
Оливер облизал пересохшие губы, ища в лице Марка ответ на незаданный вопрос. Тот медленно наклонился к нему и поцеловал. Короткое касание, они даже глаз не закрыли. Марк слегка отстранился, смотря на него. Оливер чувствовал тепло его дыхания на губах. В ушах шумело, сердце сильно и часто стучало в груди, а больше всего хотелось улыбаться. Возможно, это и был ответ. Оливер качнулся вперед, Марк встретил его движение, слегка наклонив голову. У них почти не было опыта, и они только пытались приноровиться друг к другу, но эмоции с лихвой покрывали это. Они продолжали целоваться, едва успевая переводить дыхание. Пока Оливер не споткнулся о подушку и, падая, не утянул за собой Марка. С громким грохотом они свалились на пол. В наступившей тишине Марк хмыкнул, а затем рассмеялся. Оливер присоединился к нему. Они лежали, все еще обнимаясь, на продуваемом холодным весенним ветром полу трибун и тряслись от смеха. И это было отличное начало.


End file.
